American Players and British School Girls
by mischa-bee
Summary: Rory and Tristan were friends in Hartford until Rory turned fifteen and she and Lorelai moved to England. Almost two years later, Tristan goes on an overseas exchange, and past and present collide.
1. The Art of Rememberence

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Paring: Trory  
Summary: Rory and Tristan were friends in Hartford until Rory turned fifteen and she and Lorelai moved to England. Almost two years later, Tristan goes on an overseas exchange, and past and present collide.

**American Players and British School girls.  
The art of remembrance**  
Rory's POV

888888888888888888  
_  
"Sinking down by the gate I discern the thin moon,  
And the blackbird tries over old airs in the pine,  
But the moon is a sorry one, sad the bird's tune,  
For this spot is unknown to that Heartmate of mine."  
-'The Difference' By Thomas Hardy _

888888888888888888

_"Welcome to Breakford Academy miss… Gilmore was it?" _

"Yes. But, please, call me Rory."

"It says here that your name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, is that not correct?"

"Yes, but everyone just calls me Ro…."

"I think, Miss Gilmore, that you will find that here at Breakford, we are not like 'everybody'. We are an exceptional school with very high standards. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am"

"very well. Follow me Miss Gilmore…"

88888888888888888

"Rory"… "Rory!" … "RORY!"

"What?" I snap as I break out of my little daydream.

"So are you coming?"

"huh? What? Where?" I reply, by this time, completly lost onto what was going on.

"To my place after school… oh come on Rory you weren't listening at all?" Said Gabrielle in exasperation

"sorry Gabby, I was just remembering my first day here."

"Oh yes" she said, "we all remember the day that Lorelai Gilmore walked into our homeroom looking like a terrified little puppy."

"And…" continued Katy, "we all remember how Ian Lawson looked at her…"

"And on the subject of Ian… he's going to be at my place as well this afternoon Ror!" said Gabrielle with a knowing look on her face.

"This afternoon?" I questioned

"yeah"

"Well, maybe I can make it after all"

"That's what I thought you'd say," she said, turning towards me looking incredibly smug.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _went the bell signaling the end of the lunch hour.

"So, we're all meeting under the front clock right after school okay? See ya there!" yelled gabby over her shoulder before disappearing into one of the huge buildings.

Picking up our bags, Katy and I walked off together towards the English buildings.  
Its funny, how on my first day here I was so utterly petrified of the place and its students, and now here I was, walking with ease alongside one of my best friends through the huge castle like structures.

I met Katy and Gabrielle on my first day at Breakside Academy. Katy offered me the seat next to hers and Gabrielle talked me through my schedule, whilst I tried my very best not to notice the tall dark haired guy staring at me from the corner.  
At lunch they invited me sit with them. After sitting for about five minutes at what I came to realize was their regular table, more people began to show up. I tied to remember all their names, but there was one name that I most defiantly remembered. And it belonged to the boy who sat right beside me. I glanced to my left to see who it was and almost died. It was the guy from my homeroom. He wasn't looking at me so I took the opportunity to study his appearance. Dark, almost black hair, and olive skin tanned even darker by the summer sun. He was wearing the school uniform, as were we all, but on his feet I noticed, were heavy black combat boots. I let my gaze drift upwards and when my blue eyes came to his face they met up with his very unusual pair. One was electric blue, the other a soft green. He gave me a cocky grin, and stuck forward his hand. "Ian Lawson. Pleased to meet you." I put my hand in his "Lorelai Gilmore, but everyone calls me Rory". He gave me another one of his gorgeous grins before letting go of my hand and going back to his lunch. I looked away from him and across the table to where Katy and Gabrielle were. The both had huge grins on their faces, and Katy gave me the thumbs up sigh, while Gabby just winked. Blushing a flustered red, I went back to my lunch.

And so on the day I moved to England, on my fifteenth birthday, I met Ian Lawson. And thanked the lord that my mother had married Chris.

THE END

88888888888888888888

AN: Hey, I hope that you enjoyed reading this! It's just the first chapter so it's the introduction, and that's why it's relatively short. If people want me to continue this then ill have the next chapter up pretty soon, and I promise it will be longer. Oh, and remember that this will be a trory story, Im just not going to rush it.  
Please review and tell me your opinion etc. Any review is greatly appreciated!  
Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


	2. Break Free

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Paring: Trory  
Summary: Rory and Tristan were friends in Hartford until Rory turned fifteen and she and Lorelai moved to England. Almost two years later, Tristan goes on an overseas exchange, and past and present collide.

**American Players and British School Girls  
Break Free  
**Tristan's POV

88888888888888888

"_I saw my whole life as if I had already lived it. An  
endless parade of coalitions, yachts and polo matches.  
Always the same narrow people, the same mindless  
chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice,  
with no one to pull me back, no one who cared…  
or even noticed."  
-Titanic_

88888888888888888

Thump, thump, thump my shoes sounded as they met with the cold floor. With each pace forward I find myself dreading that door on the right at the end of the corridor.  
Behind that repulsive gray door sat twenty or so students. Each of them subconsciously waiting for my entrance. My secretive smirk, my smart comebacks and my shameless flirting.  
Each of them waiting for the student who had now reached the door. The student who hated being this person; the person who everyone envied and admired, the person who detested every day spent inside this hell, having to pretend to be someone that they wanted me to be.

I should just leave now. Turn on my heel and retrace my steps back down that very corridor. Only at the end make a left instead of a right and walk away from the principal's office with the menacing red door.  
And once outside the doors I would be free. Free from the life I never asked to be born into.

Shaking my head clearing away my ridiculous daydream, I readjust my bag on my shoulder, and then with a deep breath I shove open the door, and emerge on the other side as Tristan DuGrey. King of the school.

88888888888888888

I never used to be like this. I guess that when I really think about it, my family resentment started on the day my neighbor and best friend left. Rory Gilmore. We met through our grandparent when we were three, or so I was told. We became inseparable, doing every thing together.

We rarely fought, except of course during the summer before she turned fifteen. She had just gotten her first boyfriend; Mark or something I think. He was one of my enemies. One of the guys who went around acting like he was gods gift to women. He was the year above us and could have any girl he wanted. But no, he decided to call Rory his prey. He followed her around acting like a perfect gentleman, and her being as naïve and innocent as she was, completely fell for it all.

He finally got her to go out with him Just before the school year was ending. For a week he remained that charming boy, but after he had her trust, he lost interest and went in for a bit of fun.  
If I hadn't been there the night of that party I'd hate to imagine what would have happened.  
I wouldn't talk to her for about a month after that. She thought that I was angry with her, but the truth was that I was angry with myself. Angry that I saw it coming all along but never did anything about it.

The night we made up was the night of the annual DuGrey ball. My Parents threw the most elaborate balls in Hartford, and all of the most wealthy and influential families were there. I saw Richard and Emily Gilmore early on, and asked where Lorelai and Rory were. Emily pointed over in the direction of the bar. Laughing to myself as I walked over, I thought that I should have known. Arriving at the bar however I met with only Lorelai and Chris. No Rory in sight.

Chris and Lorelai had been going out again for the past year and a half, and I was almost positive that a wedding would be in the near future. I asked Lorelai where Rory was and she replied with a sympathetic face that she should be in soon. No doubt Rory had told her all about our falling out, though I have to admit that I was still a little surprised that she wasn't here yet.  
We had a pact to protect each other at these events. If one of us got stuck talking to yet another boring millionaire, the other would create an excuse to get them out of there.

The night went on as they usually did at my parents parties; long and boring. About three hours into it however, Mr. and Mrs. Cumming, who worked for my parents, approached me. And I found my self in the midst of the most awfully boring conversations of my life. Just as I was about to pass out from the boredom I heard a feminine voice join our conversation. A voice I knew all too well. I looked to my right only to see none other than Lorelai Gilmore the third telling the Cumming's that sorry, but my Parents were looking for me, and could they please excuse us.

We turned and walked away not in the direction of my parents, but instead towards the kitchen where we snuck quietly out the back door. One outside we burst out laughing and ran hand in hand towards the garage, where like so many other times, we jumped into the porche and speed away into the night.  
We drove to the place that we had claimed as ours. A small clearing overlooking many of Hartford's mansions.

While sitting up there that night we talked about everything, though we carefully veered the conversation away from anything Mark orientated. Things went back to the way they used to be that night. But something also changed. Several times I found myself studying her profile in the moonlight, and when caught she blushed a deep crimson.  
When I dropped her home early in the morning I found myself wanting to kiss her goodnight. But instead like I always did, I just let her out of the car, and wished her sweet dreams before driving back to my house. 

Something changed that night. And I know that the feeling was mutual, because when three weeks later I was at the airport hugging her good bye, she stood on her toes and gave me a quick kiss. She then whispered to me "don't be a stranger Tris" before getting on the plane and flying out of my life.

I got angry after that. Nothing was the same without her. School bored me, no one was there to save me from my parent's heavy expectations and life no longer excited me. After the anger came the change. I looked in the mirror one day and suddenly realized that I had a lot going on for me.  
I was actually pretty good looking. So why shouldn't I use that to my advantage?  
It started with Allison and Jessica, and then came Katie, Tiffany and after that so many that I forgot their names within a week.

I once realized with a sinking heart that I had become the one person that Rory had utterly detested: Mark. 

8888888888888888

After school today I came home expecting to find it empty, but instead was greeted at the front door by my mother. She had a very excited look on her face.  
I walked towards her with a dubious look upon my face, because she looked in a way… proud. And my parents had never been proud of me, so why would now be any different?

After coming to a stop directly in front of her I came out and just asked her what was going on. And she replied.

"Your principal just called" she said

Oh God I thought, what had happened now? I wasn't by any means a good student as far as attitude and attendance went, but grade wise, I was one of the best students. After Paris Gellar of course.   
But back to the phone call in question.

"And" my mother continued, "He told me about a special exchange trip that three top students will be going on."

Byt his stage I had started to get some what of an idea where this was leading to, but no till she told me next that I was on of those students did it truly sink in.  
I was leaving. Getting away from my family, my life and my school for three weeks.  
Three whole weeks where I could be free.  
However not until my mother and I were inside the house did I think to question her:

"By the way, did he say where we were going to?"  
And her reply was "England".

END OF CHAPTER  
88888888888888888

AN: Hey again. Thanks for all the great reviewers:  
Solodancer, IloveJMAC, FleeXoXo, Lonnie, sooty7sweep, aphi72, Vivilp182, Beth and Sum41rocks.  
-I really really appreciate it!

Please if you are reading this review! Cause it really just makes my day!  
I hope that you all liked this chapter. The next chapter should be written soon as long as I don't have too much homework.  
Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!  
_  
_


	3. I just want to Jump

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Paring: Trory  
Summary: Rory and Tristan were friends in Hartford until Rory turned fifteen and she and Lorelai moved to England. Almost two years later Tristan goes on an overseas exchange, and past and present collide.

**American Players and British School Girls  
I just want to Jump  
**Rory's POV

8888888888888888

_"As happens sometime a moment settled and  
hovered and remained for much more than  
a moment. And sound stopped and movement  
stopped for much, much more than a  
moment. And then the moment was gone."  
-Said by Lucas on One Tree Hill_

8888888888888888

_RINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_ went the bell signaling the end of the school day.

I picked up all my notes and books and packed them into my bag before standing up and walking to meet Katy at the Door.

"I think I like English now" she said with a grin.

I laughed, because Katy had never been remotely interested in my favorite subject. The only reason today was any different was because a note that Jonathan Kingsly had passed to his friend had been intercepted by the teacher and read out loud.

'_I'm going to ask Katy Daniels to the Dance, what about you?'_

Needless to say the teacher was unimpressed. Katy however, almost fell out of her seat with excitement before telling Jonathan that she would most defiantly go with him. English nevertheless looks ready to become Katy's favorite subject.

"Well perhaps you'd better start liking the paper as well cause he's just started" I told her

Letting out a uncivilized snort, she linked her arm with mine, and laughing together we walked across the courtyard to meet under the large clock as Gabby planned.

After a few minutes of waiting Gabby showed up, then about five more of our friends.  
A few minutes after them Ian turned up with Dannie Westside, and we all cringed.

Let me explain something to you; on my first day of Breakford not only did I come into contact with the absolutely gorgeous Ian Lawson, but I also made an enemy out of Dannie Westside.

She was the type of girl who walked around with her plastically perfect nose in the air, flaunting daddy's money in the appearance of Louis Vuitton bags, and Diamond earrings. She was the type of girl who was used to getting exactly what she wanted and at the time that I arrived at Breakford, it just so happened to be Ian. And Ian, it seemed, was more interested in me, Rory Gilmore, than the highly glamorous Dannie Westside.

So she declared war against me. Well, not exactly in a literal sense, but you understand. 

Around this time, Ian and I were getting a lot closer. We were really good friends and I couldn't deny that there was a lot of chemistry between us. Then, after about 6months of being just friends, He invited me to go with him to his friends Birthday party. Gabby and Katy were going as well so I happily agreed to go.  
About half way through the evening I went into the kitchen to see if I could find a non-alcoholic drink, only to find Ian in there by himself. We decided that the kitchen was more fun and spent the next hour or so just talking and listening to the music. As short while after that Katy came into the room and told me that she, Gabby and a few more of our friends were all going to the pizza parlor and did I want to go. I agreed, but was a bit disappointed at having to leave Ian. Katy left the room and I jumped off the bench and went to pick up my purse and jacket. When I turned around Ian was standing right behind me, his captivating eyes showing something more than just friendship. 

Almost in a whisper, he told me that he'd really enjoyed this party and spending time with me. Then, he lowed his mouth to mine, and we shared our first kiss.   
It was nothing too passionate, but still enough to make me blush like crazy when we pulled apart. I then turned around and quickly headed out of the room, only to find Dannie standing in the doorway, with a look of raging jealously on her face. She let me past her however, and I thought that that was to be the last I saw of her that evening.

Needless to say, I had only just reached the car where the others were, when I realized that caught up in the moment, I had left my jacket in the kitchen. After telling Gabrielle that I would only be a minute, I hurried back into the house, and made my way into the kitchen. The door was partly shut, but I thought nothing of it and shoved it open.

There stood Ian, exactly where he was only minutes before hand. And there, attached to him by the lips stood Dannie. When he heard my gasp, Ian pulled away and his face turned white. I turned on my heal fast, and ran, retracing my steps back out of that house. I heard him running behind me but I never stopped. Just my hand grasped the door handle, I felt him pull me away from it, and made me face him. Too scared to look into the eyes that had betrayed me I kept my gaze level with the floor.

"Rory" he started, "I swear I did nothing, she came onto me, I swe…"

"Quite frankly Ian I don't give a shit, keep your pathetic excuses to yourself" I spat out at him, before wrenching my arm from his upset grasp, and storming out the door to where my real friends were waiting.

88888888888888888888

After that I refused to talk to him. He hadn't done anything else whatsoever with Dannie from what I knew, but it made no difference. He still sat with us at lunch, but no longer beside me. No one but Ian, Dannie and I knew what had happened. I considered my relationship with Ian nonexistent, weather it be Platonic or otherwise.

About two months after the Party the worst happened. In History Ian and I were paired together for a project. A project that had a duration of three weeks. In my opinion, it was like sending me to prison for three months, and I can't say that he felt any different, as I hadn't exactly been civilized towards him.

The first week we ignored each other, only conversing in harsh tones to ask the other questions to do with the work. The second week we started talking more to one another, and a couple of times I found myself wanting him to make me blush.  
The third week we talked comfortably to one another like we used to, only with out the sexual tension that had once been there. When the final day of our project came, I found myself disappointed.

We sort of formed an unspoken truce after that. We talked to one another like we used to and I found myself once more looking forward to spending time with him.  
So the next year and a half we spent as just friends, and it all went fine until about six months ago I started feeling things towards him that I recognize. As they are the same ones as I felt in the kitchen when he kissed me.

88888888888888888888

At Gabrielle's we did what we do every week at her house: Veg out in front of the television while watching movies that we mock the entire time.  
It was a little bit awkward with Dannie there, considering how nasty she is, but this time, she was being oddly friendly. It turned out that she's now going out with Michael whose party we went to ages ago.

Some time during watching the last movie "Pretty Woman" I found myself half lying in Ian's lap. When the end credits began to role we both suddenly realized what position we were in and pulled ourselves apart from one another.  
Looking around the room I realized that everyone else was quietly asleep, excluding Gabby who was snoring something chronic.

Ian and I looked at one another and burst out laughing. Then his face went all serious.

"Hey Ror…" he said

"yeah?"

"Well, do you think that maybe… we could… you know… umm…" he spluttered, obviously finding what ever he was trying to say hard.

"We could what Ian?" I prompted him

"you know… give it another try. Me and you I mean"

"Oh!" I said in surprise. "Are you asking me out Ian?"

He sent a little smirk in my direction before ducking his head and saying that yes, he was indeed asking me out.  
I told him happily that I would love to.

88888888888888

When I walked in the door to my home I felt like I was floating.  
I made it to the Kitchen with the dreamy expression on my face and then came face to face with my parents.  
Mum looked absolutely ecstatic and dad wasn't too far behind her in that department.  
Why, I wondered, were Mum and Dad so happy as well? Did Ian call them? And If so, then why weren't they angry, as they had never liked him.

"Remember what was happening today Rory?" asked Mum

"ummmm… your anniversary?" I guessed,

"uh uh, wrong" she replied,

"Then what is it? Tell me damn it!" I said, getting quite aggravated

"We had the exchange student from America coming to stay with us!"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" I panicked, "Do we have to pick her up? Or is it a he? A he she?"

"Rory honey, calm down!" said Chris, "He's a He, and He's here right now, your mother picked him up from the airport after lunch"

"Well when do I get to meet him?" 

"He should be down in a few seconds, he was just putting his stuff away" He replied.

Just then we heard footsteps descending the stairs, and then a few seconds later a boy walked into the room.

A boy with Messy blonde hair and captivating blue eyes. A boy who I had missed everyday for almost two years. A boy that I knew all too well.

Tristan DuGrey.

And time stopped.

END OF CHAPTER  
888888888888888888888888

AN: Heya! I hope that this chapter was all right. It's longer than the other ones!  
Thanks again to the reviewers of the last chapter:  
Sarah, rika, I-sometimes-cry, Peanutbutterluver1399, Sum41rocks, HELLO, Vivilp182, Beth, Lonnie, KeitaWolf, tickle582, Padfoot n' Moony, Gallaz, lilyLOVESwb, Emily, Smile1, Karahbella, Ronda the Immortal waitress, Indiegirl, Anna, mar0506 and royaleve.

Thank you all sooooo much! It really makes my day reading your reviews!

Ill try to get the next chapter up asap! Please review! xoxo


	4. Attention

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Paring: Trory  
Summary: Rory and Tristan were friends in Hartford until Rory turned fifteen and she and Lorelai moved to England. Almost two years later Tristan goes on an overseas exchange, and past and present collide.

**American Players and British Schoolgirls  
Attention  
**Tristan's POV

8888888888888888

"_The glare of footlights and Photographers'  
Flash bulbs is no longer reserved for  
actresses and political candidates. Even  
the most retiring sort of Woman may one  
day find that her civic or philanthropic  
activities unexpectedly lead her onto the  
center of the stage."  
-Excerpt from book "A guide to Elegance"  
by Genevieve Antoine Dariaux_

8888888888888888

_  
_"Did you remember your toothbrush?"

"Yes Mom"

"And what about your ticket? Did you remember your ticket?"

"Yes Mom, its right here" I raised my hand and held the ticket in it up to her eye level, "See?"

"Yes I see… what about underwear?"

"Mother!" I exclaimed, a red blush creeping up my jawbone as I quickly turned to see if anyone had heard my mothers 'concern'.

My gaze drifted across the bustling room, but found no smirks headed in my direction. I turned back to face my mother and saw her looking concerned.

"Mom, seriously, don't worry about me. Besides, its only three weeks. You didn't miss me when you were in France for 6months last spring, remember?

"Yes, well I suppose your right then." She said. Then muttered, "I shouldn't miss him at all" as if to convince herself of the fact.

She then turned towards me and said, "Your father might still make it here to say goodbye, he just had a few situations he needed to clear up at the office"

Situations. Yeah right. I'm betting ten to one that he doesn't even know that I was accepted onto this trip. And besides, even if he did, what's the chance he would come to see me off at the airport? He missed my first day at school, my first football game and my first awards ceremony, what's to say that today would be any different from the rest of the past seventeen years worth of disappointments?  
Needless to say though, I was incredibly surprised that my mother had even remembered that I was leaving today. Ever since I was accepted into it she's changed. Not just one huge significant change, but rather many little more subtle ones over the course of the past month.

This morning when I woke I dressed silently In the dark house and carried my luggage into the foyer, I was just about to let myself out the front door when I heard something move behind me and turned to find my mother dressed and carrying the last of my bags from the hall. She handed me an Apple, then with a slight smile, she walked past me and out the door towards her car where she proceeded to load my luggage into the back. 

We arrived at the airport three hours before my flight was to take off. After checking my bags in we went and had a bigger breakfast at nearby café. After that we looked around the various shops and I brought a few books for the flight; I may be cocky but I'm not illiterate. Thirty minutes before my plane was to begin boarding we went and waited near the gate.

Glancing back at my mother I find her staring off into space, with a discontented look upon her stark features. Sadness passing through her eyes that replicate mine in colour.

"_Would all passengers on flight 1859623 to London please board now at gate 13. That's flight 1859623 to London at Gate thirteen. Thank you."_

My mother breaks out of her trance as the announcement comes over the speakers. She looks at me and I see what's troubling her. My father didn't come.

"I'm sure he's just caught in traffic Mom" I try to reassure her, even though we can both see through my lie.

She sends a thankful smile towards me and I return it to her with a look that flickers sympathy.

_"This is the last and final call to all passengers on light 1859623 to London, Your plane is now boarding. Please proceed to gate Thirteen immediately, thank you"  
_

I can tell by the way she's avoiding my gaze that she's a little edgy so instead of trying to speak my departure, I simply step forward and embrace her in a hug. At first we both seemed surprised at my actions. It felt awkward as for as long as my memory takes me back, I cannot remember ever hugging anyone in my family. But in seconds we adjust, and it seems to me as if we had done this forever.

I pull away and see that she had tears in her eyes and it shocks me. It suddenly hits me how much she really had changed over the past months; all the small differences are now easily compacted into one significant one. I give her one last smile before picking up my hand luggage and turning away, my back facing her tears as I walk through the gate and onto the plane.

888888888888888

With one hour to go on my flight I begin to get restless. I tossed and turned in my seat until I looked across the isle to see a child of no more than three doing the same thing. Sitting up in my seat I pulled my book out of my bag, then shoved it back in again. I didn't want to read. So far on the flight I had read the two books I got at the airport, the on flight manual (and made myself jumpy for the next hour in the fear of a crash) and the 60-year-old woman's issue of Vogue next to me. I had watched Star Wars on the In flight movie screen, and another absolutely ridiculous movie about two people who loved each other but were from different cultures (Called Bride and something a-rather). And now, well now I was munching on my complementary cookie while my complimentary cup of tea flew through the air like a Frisbee as the plane underwent some 'turbulence troubles'.

I'm Bored. Completely and utterly bored out of my mind. After finishing my Oat bran cookie I decided that maybe I could go steal some tiny complementary toothbrushes from the bathroom. Who knew, perhaps the family that I was staying with would fancy them? I got the bathroom only to find it occupied, just my luck. Deciding that it was far better to just wait than to try and search the plane for an empty one I leant against the wall behind me and waited.

A few minutes later the door in front of me opened. I waited for the occupant to disperse but they didn't seem to be moving. Irritated, I lifted my gaze only to let it fall upon the real life equivalent of Barbie. Tall, Blonde, Tanned and impossibly big chested. She grinned a white-toothed smile at me and I found myself returning the grin. Then a few seconds later she reached forward and grabbing the spare material of my shirt pulled my back into the bathroom with her and locked the door.

88888888888888888

Fifteen minutes later I returned to my seat a very happy man. My hair was messy, my clothes were crumpled, and I had once again become the King but I wasn't bored anymore.

The seatbelt sign beeped on and the overhead announcement requested all passengers to fasten them. I bent down and shoved four tiny toothbrushes in my bag before straightening back up and putting on my seat belt, as the plane began its decent.

8888888888888888

After collecting my luggage from the belt I made my way towards the exit. After having my passport and other forms checked and stamped, I emerged out into the sea of faces, all smiling and waiting to greet a loved one. I walked down to the end where the people with signs stood. I scanned their signs and faces, searching for the one that would request me to go with them. After passing my gaze over various faces I suddenly came face to face with someone that not only had my name on their little board, but someone who I also recognized. A face that I would know anywhere at any time.

"Lorelai?"

"Huh? OH MY GOD!" She shrieked, "So _you're _T.J DuGrey! Duh!"

"Well yeah, that has always been my name…" I smirked at her

"Oh shut up Blondie, and come here and give me a hug!"

Laughing I walked forward and bent downwards to hug her. After she let me go she bent down and grabbed one of my bags then dropped it again.

"Dear Lord what on earth did you pack in that thing? Bricks?"

"Not quite, but there is a few bags of cement" I quipped back

She Hooked her arm through mine and we began walking towards the location of the exit. While we were loading my luggage into the car she began asking all sorts of questions about school and how I got on the trip, and I answered her patiently and occasionally got to ask a few of my own. However, it wasn't into we were in the car that I asked how Rory was.

"Oh wow I forgot about her!" She exclaimed, and then realizing what she had just said threw her hand up to cover her mouth. "No I don't mean I _forgot _about her, I just _forgot _about her!"

"Oh well thanks for that clarification" I said whilst smirking

"Oh well aren't we just funny these days" She said sarcastically while she started up the car.

"Oh and in response to your question about Rory…" she continued, "well she's fine I guess. She has some nice friends and a few odd ones too, and she likes it her I'm sure. She does still miss you though"

I glanced at her with a sad smile, "yeah I miss her as well. Has she changed much?"

"Tristan, Honey, she was only just fifteen when you last saw her, she's almost seventeen now. Its called puberty!"

Laughing as the car pulled out onto the road I suddenly realized how much I had missed all of this. The mindless banter with the elder Gilmore, the comfortable hugs, and most of all the feeling of being loved. 

8888888888888888888

When we arrived at their house Christopher was out in the driveway working on his bike.  
"Did you pick the kid up?" He asked Lorelai

"Yeah I reckon she did" I said as I stepped out of the car

"Tristan? Tristan DuGrey?" He asked before coming over and shaking my hand.

We went inside and they showed me upstairs to where my room would be. They asked if I wanted to have something to eat, but I asked where Rory was.

"Well" said Christopher, "She left a message on my phone saying that she was going over to Gabrielle's with some friends for movie night, she should be back later though"

I asked them if it would be all right if I had a shower then and they of course said that it was perfectly fine, and left me alone in my room.

I had a quick shower and then went back to my room. I walked out into the hall and decided to go and see if I could find if Rory was back yet.

After getting lost numerous times I finally found her Room. The door was open so I walked in only to find it empty. After placing the small 'gift' that I had brought with me on the center of her bed, I saw several pictures stuck to her mirror frame.

One of Lorelai and Chris on their Wedding day, one of Paris, her and Lane in Stars hollow, one of her and a group of about five people unknown to me. It looked like it had been taken the first year she moved away, standing to the right of Rory was a tall girl with flaming red hair and pale skin, on the left was another girl who was short with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. Another girl and a guy were situated behind them, and another guy was in the very center –the lap that Rory vacated.  
One picture remained upon the frame that I hadn't looked at yet. It was of Her and I about six months before she left. I had short hair not at all like how it is these days, and I was hugging her to me. She had a short ponytail and old dirty clothes on. Exactly as I remembered her.

Hearing sudden voices downstairs I took my hand away from the picture and let myself out of her room. After retracing my steps to the main stairwell I walked down it, and walked off to he right: into the kitchen.

As I entered time seemed to stop. Lorelai was sitting on the bench and Chris was standing opposite her with huge grins on both of their faces. And there, standing right in front of me, close enough to touch was the girl I had missed for so long. Only now, she didn't look the same. Gone was the stubby ponytail, replaced with long soft locks. Gone were the muddy overalls, replaced with a preppy school uniform. And gone was her childish figure, changed into a woman's. 

She looked up at me and our eyes locked.

The blue eyes that hadn't changed a bit.

END OF CHAPTER  
AN: Heya! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have just been so incredibly busy with schoolwork and sport etc. Well I hope you like reading this chapter! Sorry to everyone that they didn't talk or anything but I just needed to fill the time from Tristan getting from Connecticut to London.

Thanks again to all the amazing reviewers:

IloveJMAC, LoVe23, Peanutbutterluver1399, I-sometimes-cry, miarae, youdontreallycarewhatmynameis, Tristanluvr, Ronda the Immortal waitress, Chadloverforever, Aqel15, Callista Wolfwood,manzano, PeanutButterRocks, Emily, cinemagal, LilyLOVESwb, Vivilp182, KarahBella, Fallen Heart, mar0506, smile1, someones gf, sooty7sweep, princetongirl, Sum41rocks, tickle582, solodancer, horsebuddy1888 and KeitaWolf

Thank you all so so so much! And to everyone reading this, please please review as it really makes my day!

Thanks for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed it! Cya xox

**  
**


	5. Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Paring: Trory  
Summary: Rory and Tristan were friends in Hartford until Rory turned fifteen and she and Lorelai moved to England. Almost two years later Tristan goes on an overseas exchange, and past and present collide.

**American Players and British School Girls  
Something New  
**

_888888888888888888_

_I see you by the water  
Your toes dipped in the sand  
I thought that it was over  
I thought you'd understand  
But the feeling is returning  
Though time has made us change  
And I understand if you don't  
Wanna talk to me about it  
Tonight  
Oh, tonight_

_Cos I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new  
-'Light Surrounding You' by Evermore_

_88888888888888888_

Those Blue Eyes. The eyes that mirrored hers in colour and in thought. The eyes that belonged to _him._

She'd thought about him almost every day for the first year after she had moved. Him and his blue eyes.

But never, ever, in her thoughts had he looked like he did now, standing right before her.

Puberty had most definatly aggreed with Tristan DuGrey. His golden hair had grown, no longer the crew-cut he favoured back when she still wore overalls.

He had grown in height as well. Back when they were fifteen she was about an inch taller that him, as she so proudly reminded him every day.

Now, however, he was a good foot taller than her, although she'd have to get closer to him to find out exactly.

Her eyes clashed blue with his again, and his grin brought her back to reality. Tristan DuGrey was standing in her kitchen. Tristan DuGrey. _Tristan DuGrey!_

Letting out a horrific shriek she flung her books on the floor and ran forward, launching herself upon him in a huge hug.

It took him a moment to recover from his shock before he wrapped his arms around her, and laughing, embraced her to him. The last time he had held her like this had been before she left on the plane two years ago. Just before she had kissed him.

He put her down gently and took a step backwards, immediately missing the loss of warmth.

"Surprise! Guess you weren't expecting to see me here!" He laughed

"Are you kidding? My god, Tristan! I haven't seen you in what, two years! You sure have changed"

"Really? Yeah, I guess I've grown a bit. So have you though! Not a tomboy anymore, huh?"

"Well, not so much I guess" she laughed in response.

"So," said Lorelai, "You kids have heaps to catch up on, but right now I am actually going to collapse and shrivil up unless we get some food in me!"

"And we wouldn't want that now would we…" Chris pitched in mischieviously

"Anyway…" continued Lorelai, "I vote that Rory phones and orders the pizza, so that we can all eat! Yay!"

"Why Rory?" questioned Tristian between laughs

"Because pretty pretty Ian Lawson works there and he totally gives Rory discounts!" replied Lorelai

"Ian Lawson?" Tristan asked, confused.

"Ian's, uh… my… umm…" stammered a blushing Rory

"Ian Lawson" Lorelai cut in, "Is the gorgeous guy that Rory is completely in laaaarrve with"

"Oh, I see…" said Tristan, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden

An awkward silence fell upon the room. Rory blushing at her shoes, Lorelai and Chris looking at each other in confusion. Tristan looking at Rory in curiosity, trying to read her face.

"So…" Chris finally broke the silence, "How about I order the pizza while you guys set the table?"

The others all nodded in agreement, each thankful for an interuption to the uncomfortable moment that had just occurred.

"Tristan, how about you come with me to pick it up?" asked Chris, "It'll give us a chance to catch up on the past two years"

"Sounds good" he replied, trailing Chris out of the kitchen, giving Rory a quick backwards glance as he left the room.

888888888

"So…. " Lorelai said to Rory after the guys had left the house, "Whats up kiddo?"

"Huh?" asked Rory, shaken out of her trance

"I said whats up? What just happened there?"

"I don't know what you mean, Mom"

"Ian Lawson? I mean, I mentioned him and all of a sudden you turn all shy and blushing. And what was the look I saw Tristan giving you?"

Rory didn't reply, but instead stood there blushing again

"Rory, honey, I love you to death, but if you don't tell Mommy right now whats going on, then I'm not giving you any pizza!"

"No!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Arghh! Fine" groaned Rory, slumping back into the couch behind her. "So, you know how I really liked Ian when we first moved here?"

"Yeah" replied Lorelai, wondereing where this conversation was going

"And you know how despite this, we've just remained friends for the past two years?"

"Year and a half, technically honey…"

"Mom!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm listening. I am a sponge"

"A sponge?"

"Yes, a sponge. I absorb everything you say. And I don't talk because I am an inanimate object with no feelings"

"Oh dear, that was very tragic, Mom"

'Yeah well, you've got my DNA so embrace it honey, its easier than fighting it"

"You tell me this now?"

"I didn't want to scare you off at a young age" Lorelai quipped back. "So anyway, lets get back on track here. What were you saying?"

"About me and Ian"

"Oh yeah. So, you've just remained friends for the past one-and-a-half to two years…"

Rolling her eyes, Rory continued, "Well lately I've started having certain un-platonic feelings towards him, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way"

"And now?" asked Lorelai

"Well…" continued Rory, unable to stop the grin that was spreading over her face

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" squealed Lorelai, now almost falling off the edge of her seat in anticipation

"After the movies this afternoon, he asked me out!" blurted Rory in excitement

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Squeeled Lorelai, leaping out of her chair and tackling Rory in a huge hug on the couch

Giggling, Rory hugged her back, happy that her mother was as excited as she was.

After a few minutes of giggling and hugging, Lorelai sat back again.

"Okay, so now that we've cleared up the whole Ian Lawson mystery, lets move on to the Tristan DuGrey one" she said, studying her daugher

"Tristan?" asked a confused Rory

'Yeah you know, the boy you used to be best friends with? Who has turned into the _gorgeous_ guy that was in our kitchen not too long ago?"

"Mom" giggled Rory, "I know who Tristan is! I just don't understannd why we've gone from Ian to him so quickly. Quite random don't you think?"

"Not according to what I observed..."

"Mom! Please explain, because I'm so lost right now"

"Okay, okay give me a chance!" said Lorelai, "Well, back in the kitchen earlier, I mentioned Ian quite innocently and all of a sudden you and Tristan turned all weird and blushing and awkward!"

"Wh…" Rory attempted to interupt

"Let Mommy speak, Rory" Lorelai joked, "So anyway, as I was about to say, what was all the awkwardness about? You guys didn't have a fight via email or something did you?"

"Haha very funny" said Rory dryly

"Well then, what was it?" questioned Lorelai

Rory looked down at the floorboards beneith her feet, blushing

"Hang on, something hasn't happened between you two, has it? You know, in the un-friendship sense?"

Rory continued to blush furiously at her feet

"OHMYGOODNESS!" screached Lorelai, falling off the couch in an attempt to get to Rory

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, "Don't be so loud, they'll be back any minute!"

"Okay okay, but first tell me what happened! Was it before we left Hartford or while we've been over here?"

"The day we left" muttered Rory

"And…" contuned Lorelai, the excitement taking over her face

"We were at the airport saying goodbye, and I kind of kissed him"

"You_ kissed_ him!" squeeled Lorelai, "Just randomly?"

"Well, not really" said Rory, "I'd had feelings for him for a while, I guess"

"Oh my gosh, Rory, why are you only telling me this now?!"

"Because it was just a kiss, and it was two years ago anyway. Besides, we haven't spoken about it since, or anything. We just sort of… continued on being friends I guess. It's easier that way."

"Easy? Nothing involving your heart is ever easy, honey"

"Arghhhh" Rory groaned, "And now he's here, and all perfect and everything, and I have a boyfriend. It's all just so weird!"

"Aww Rory, I'm sure it's not that bad" said Lorelai, trying to cheer her up, "It could be worse"

"Worse?" questioned Rory, "How so?"

"We could all be dead" grinned Lorelai

"Oh dear…" Rory said

"Or, or," continued Lorelai, "our house could be attacked by bears!"

"Mom, stop!"

"Don't interrupt me honey, I'm on a roll here!"

"I'm going to set the table, Mom, come help when you're done" Rory said over her shoulder as she got up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Lorelai on the chair, still talking to herself.

"Or, or, we could all be abducted by aliens!"

8888888888

Later that night as Tristan lay in the unfamiliar bed, he couldn't sleep, his head too full of a certain blue-eyed girl.

Why was it that he couldn't get her out of his mind? Okay, so the fact that she was a gorgeous teenage girl and he was a hormonally-charged teenage boy might have had something to do with it, but it was more than that.

Ever since she kissed him two years ago at the airport, he hadn't found another girl that took his breath away.

Sure, all the Pamela's and Missy's were fun and distracting, but he hadn't felt anything towards them. Not in _that_ sense, anyway.

And now here he was, lying in bed in the same house as she was.

He wondered what she had been thinking all night. She'd been pretty quiet since he and Christopher returned with the pizza. Sure, she'd chatted and joked with him and her parents, but whenever he caught her eye she blushed and looked down at her plate.

He loved that he could still make her blush.

He wondered if this Ian guy had anything to do with it. Maybe she was going out with him or something. But if so, why didn't she just tell him? He was her friend, afterall. And despite the feelings he had towards her, he still wanted her to be happy.

Groaning, he turned over in bed and face the other wall, hoping the change of position would grant him a goodnights sleep.

He sure needed it. Tommorow morning he would start school at Breakford Academy, the prestigeous school that Rory and her friends attended.

He never liked starting somewhere new, it made him appear vulnerable.

However, he never could predict what it'd be like. Who knew, maybe he'd even continue on his 'reign' as king there too.

End of Chapter.  
88888888888888

AN: Hey! I know that this fic hasn't been updated in absoloutly ages, but I've unfortunatly been really sick for the past two years and haven't been able to write much.  
I hope that you guys all think its all right. I wrote this chapter in third-person, as I read some reviews saying that the change of pov each chapter etc was a bit confusing. Anyhow, hopefully it was an okay chapter, it had more dialogue than the others, so let me know what you thought : )

xo Mischa

-The song lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are by Evermore. They're a New Zealand group of 3 brothers and they're completely awesome! You should totally chek them out : )


End file.
